


Mr. Strider, Sir?

by satirnine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, High School, High School AU, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher AU, Teacher/Student Roleplay, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirnine/pseuds/satirnine
Summary: Coach English, literally about the hottest coach that has come to this shitty highschool, catches the eye of the mathematics teacher, Mr. Strider. But this coach needs some... common sensesmackedinto him after school.A.K.A. some kinky shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so im trying to write every night right  
> well this came up in a lil generator  
> "Dirk and Jake: high school teachers AU"  
> and i went with it
> 
> enjoy

Golden eyes narrow in the direction of the gym. The sound of the final period boys playing is a murmur in the office. Dirk Strider, Maths teacher, Robotics team host and Mathletes sponsor, lounges in the office seat, waiting for his younger brother to get his ass to the office for the second time this week. He seems to be taking his time. But Dirk has other things on his mind than his adolescent brother. He adjusts his shirt and runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a sigh. The secretary gives him a sympathetic look but he just rolls his eyes.

That damn coach. A ball rolls out of the gym door into the cafeteria, and said couch sprints after it, tossing it back into the gymnasium before taking a breather. He's in usual coach attire, simple athletic shorts and a school shirt, whistle dangling around his neck. He has dark skin, forest green eyes, a grin that could brighten up the night, and damn fine legs. Coach English. Dirk's current distraction from his bruised brother walking in with a nasty frown. Dirk pulls his gaze away from the coach now retreating back into the Gym and turns to said little brother.

"I swear Dave, next time you get in a fight, with anyone, you'll lose all your privileges for a week." Dirk crossed his arms over his chest and levels Dave with a glare.

"You aren't-"

"I can get Mom to do anything, you little sh-. Just, god. Drive home. I'll be checking in to make sure you went home. Mom's gonna be upset. Especially with this suspension."

"Yeah whatever." He huffs and signs himself out, leaving the school since he's of age to sign himself out and drive himself home.

Dirk sighs and moves to step out of the office, but hesitates and turns back towards the secretary. "Hey darlin, you think you can tell Coach English to come to room once he's done with his class? I just want to talk with him. Gotta haze him since he's new." He grins and the secretary giggles before giving him an affirmative. Dirk leaves and waits in his empty room. This is his planning period. He cant technically leave work yet, unfortunately.

 

A stack of tests graded, a tutor applied to a kid, and school's out. After the rush of retreating highschoolers and a few staggering students grabbing their books, the halls go silent. It's Friday, all clubs are canceled for the dance tonight, so who would stay after school? Did Dirk plan this? Yes.

A soft knock on his door makes him furrow his eyebrows before forest eyes peek in with a bright grin. "Caroline told me you needed me?" He asked in a gorgeous british accent. They weren't really strangers. Dirk was not the most approachable teacher, but he and Jake had a few discussions of math grades for atheletes and had talked a bit. The coach had even invited him over for dinner once, and was it honestly a surprise that this boisterous male had 2 large dogs and a bleeding heart for strays? No. 

So they had a friendly atmosphere, usually. Dirk set a bunch of papers down with a disgusted face and sat up, smirking at Jake. The thinner teacher slipped off his overshirt and discreetly picked up a ruler. "I figured, since you have time, we should discuss some things." Dirk's tone was not business. It wasn't friendly either. Jake's eyes narrowed at the blonde teacher and his head tilted, pursing his lips in question. Dirk sighed. "You don't have a very good sense of mood, do you, Mr. English?"

"It's Coach English if you must call me something teacher like, Di-"

"That's Mr. Strider to you."

"Wha-? Wait..." He bit his lip and huffed. "Dirk you're confusing me."

Dirk groaned and broke character. "Do I need to write a love confession in the form of a rap, ending with the words, 'let me fuck you, oh hot coach' or are you a more visual learner?"

"Wait, what?!"

"It appears you're more visual." He tugged the coach into his space, and thin, pale lips met dark thick ones, before pulling back quickly. "I am still a young adult, despite all the 'old man' comments I get from my students, you're a very, very attractive hot male, who is also single, and has already taken me out on a date, the school is basically empty right now, and I tipped the Janitor off, so. Let's put the puzzle pieces together, shall we?" Dirk, lips still hovering only inches from Jake's, spoke in a sharp tone. He took English's lip inbetween his teeth and tugged softly.

A gasp ripped its way out of the coach's throat and he pulled back a moment to sputter softly, before settling himself and crashing his lips to Dirk's, pressing him against his own desk and sending a stack of papers to the floor. Dirk huffs and balls his fist into Jake's shirt before shoving him backward and into a convientely placed desk. Jake looks dumbstruck, but Dirk ignores that as he heads to the door to lock it and cover the window of the door. "I'm not a complete whore, Jake." He purrs, stepping to stand back in front of Jake. He starts to stand up, but Dirk pushes him back down and lets the ruler slide over his cheek. A swallow.

"Do you like pain?" He asks, softer, genuine. Jake looks confused for another moment before swallowing audibly and nodding. "Give me a voice. You've got such a pretty one."

"Uh, yes- p-pain is fine." 

"How about roleplay?"

"Fuck yes."

"Whew, someone's an awful kinky little boy." Dirk purrs and stands up straight again, holding the ruler between his fingers. He turns to his desk and tuts at the papers on the floor, setting the ruler down and moving the other stacks of graded, ungraded, and future homework and tests. He sets it all on the top of his computer desk, the other desk adjacent to his writing desk. He turns around and Jake is standing up, athletic shorts hiding none of his current excitement. 

"Someone's a little eager for their lesson, hm?" Dirk coos, walking close and lifting Jake's chin up with the ruler. He's already taller, and much more built, but Dirk doesn't give a damn. He'll be on his knees soon. Jake shudders. "Walk over to my desk and lean over it." He commands, smirking when Jake immediately obeys. "It's surprising how lenient you are. It's a shame I have to punish you anyway. Do you want to know why I'm punishing you?" Jake nods and Dirk rests the ruler on the small of his back. "You always send your boys to my class with no shower, sweaty and disgusting. You should really encourage them to shower if you work them so much. You distract me every lunch, and cause me to be unable to work on my grading and eat. You make me daydream, you little attention whore. Walking around with those wonderful legs and never sharing them? Hm." During his talking, Dirk has trailed the ruler down to rest on Jake's ass. "We need to teach you some modesty, and some consideration."

"Count." Jake bites his lip and rests his face in the crook of his arms. The ruler makes a satisfying crack against the coach's ass, making him emit a small yelp. He breathes out the number, breath getting continuously more broken as Dirk delivers 9 more.

"Oh, the boy can do math. That's good." Dirk rest a hand on Jake's ass, giving it a nice grope and a pap before running his hands up Jake's back. He pulls his shirt up and tugs him to stand up so he can pull off the fabric. Hands trail down the man's sides, until fingers twiddle over the waist band of his shorts. Jake is quiet, aside from his panting, and as Dirk rests his chin on his shoulder, he grins at the bright red face looking back at him. A hand slips into Jake's pants, groping his dick and tugging up quickly.

"Ah-ah! Mr. Strider-" 

"Someone's excited. Did you enjoy your punishment?" A nod. "That's a shame. Let's hope you learned your lesson, or next time I suppose we'll have to do worse, hm?" Jake whimpers. Dirk feels a thrill run up his back at making the taller, more built, and generally more athletic male break down to a whimpering sub. He presses his hips against Jake's ass, dragging a whine out from the pain. "It's a shame you wont be able to sit down for the weekend, at least. How about we go for a week?" A roll of Dirk's hips has Jake gasping out a 'yes!' and a whimper. Dirk's honestly a little surprised at how submissive he got the coach to be, but hell if he's complaining.

He slicks up two fingers with lube he brought, yes, he brought, and tosses the bottle onto his desk. Athletic shorts and boxers are discarded to display a nice reddened chocolate ass, and Dirk gives it an appreciative grope before pressing a finger to his asshole. He quickly prepares the other, to whines and soft moans, and when he deems him ready, he pulls his fingers out and slips out of his own pants and underwear to slick up his dick. He presses the head to Jake and kisses at the back of his neck before pushing in and biting at his back. He aims somewhere he could cover.

He's greated with a groan and a pitiful wine, Jake's hands gripping at his desk as he throws his head back. Dirk continues to rock into him, nipping at his back and moving his hands to tease at his dick. When he gets all the way in, he stills for a moment to catch his breath, then slides almost all the way out and thrusts back in. Jake blurts out a moan and Dirk presses two fingers into his mouth to shush him, the anxiety of being caught crawling up his spine, only adding to the pleasure spreading from his groin. To Jake's garbled begging, Dirk speeds up and pulls Jake's hips back to every thrust.

Muffled sounds grow louder, and spit slides down Jake's chin as he gets lost in the throes of pleasure, hips trying to jerk back at Dirk's steady pace, until finally the pace gets too fast for him to do much other than make more sounds. Jake suddenly stiffens and his hips jerk as white spurts of cum pulse out of him, Dirk groaning and following soon after due to Jake's tightening. Dirk's hips still and he pants into Jake's back for a few minutes before sliding out to soft moans from both parties. Dirk swallows and collects himself as Jake leans heavily on his arms, legs shaky but not giving out.

"Was that good?" Dirk purrs after a moment. A small moan is the only answer he recieves. "Good, now clean up my desk."

**Author's Note:**

> It's unedited, sorry!!


End file.
